starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bright Hope
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = GR-75 Medium Transport | klasse = Transport | fabrikant = Gallofree Yards | eigenaar = | lengte = 90,00 meter | kleur = Grijs | snelheid = | versnelling =900 G | hyperklasse = Klasse 4.0 | bemanning = 6 | passagiers = 108 | vrachtcapaciteit = 19.000 Ton | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance }} thumb|250px|''Bright Hope'' De Bright Hope was het laatste GR-75 Medium Transport dat de ijsplaneet Hoth verliet tijdens de Battle of Hoth. Uitzicht & Specificaties De Bright Hope was een typische GR-75 Medium Transport gemaakt door Gallofree Yards. De Bright Hope was wel meer gepantserd dan een standaard GR-75 en had ook meer ruimte om passagiers te vervoeren in plaats van vracht. Geschiedenis In 3 ABY was de Bright Hope één van de GR-75 Medium Transports die door de Rebel Alliance op Hoth werd gebruikt in de Echo Base. De Rebel Alliance had 30 GR-75’s gestockeerd op Hoth in het zuidelijke deel van de Echo Base. Toen het Death Squadron werd gesignaleerd, gaf Carlist Rieekan onmiddellijk de opdracht om Echo Base te ontruimen. De rol van de GR-75’s zou hierin cruciaal blijken. Major Shawn Valdez leidde de evacuatie van de Alliance Special Forces. In de eerste plaats werden vooral de bemanning van de Echo Base en de belangrijkste apparatuur vervoerd. De Bright Hope zou aan de South Slope van de Echo Base verzamelen en de transporters van troepen aan de noordelijke kant. Om de GR-75 veilig te laten ontsnappen werd het geëscorteerd door één of meerdere Starfighters en vuurde de v-150 Planetary Defender verdovende salvo’s langs de GR-75 om alles op te ruimen dat de transporters wou tegenhouden. De Bright Hope was het laatste transportschip dat Hoth in theorie zou verlaten. Alvorens Toryn Farr de Bright Hope instapte, zag ze talloze soldaten gewond liggen waaronder haar zus, de pilote Samoc. Toryn was cruciaal in de operatie om alle gewonden aan boord van het schip te brengen alvorens te vertrekken van Hoth. Colonel Ledick Firest, 2-1B en FX-7 waren ook passagiers aan boord van de Bright Hope. Deze actie werd bijna fataal want doordat het schip als laatste vertrok, werd het een makkelijk doelwit voor het Death Squadron en werd het stilgelegd ondanks de escorte van Tarn Mison. Toryn nam de leiding op zich en drie Escape Pods werden gelanceerd naar Hoth met aan boord 18 belangrijke personeelsleden in de hoop dat ze zouden overleven. Zowel de Executor als de Stalker beschadigden het schip. De Bright Hope werd echter niet gekaapt door het Empire maar door de Bounty Hunters Zuckuss en 4-LOM die hoopten om enkele waardevolle Rebellen, waaronder Toryn te kunnen strikken en een premie op te eisen. De Bright Hope was ernstig beschadigd en het overblijvende dek voor passagiers was slechts 17.4 % operationeel en bevatte slechts zuurstof voor vier uur. Toryn Farr kon Zuckuss en 4-LOM echter overhalen om hen te helpen ontkomen waardoor Zuckuss zijn ademhalingsprobleem kon behandeld worden. De Bounty Hunters gingen akkoord en zo belandde Toryn met de Bright Hope en 90 passagiers op Darlyn Boda. Personeelsleden *Toryn Farr *Ledick Firest *Samoc Farr *2-1B *FX-7 Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bron *GR-75 in de Databank *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back – 2nd Edition *Technical Journal of the Rebel Forces *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook category:GR-75 Medium Transports category:Alliance Fleet